Boy In Luv
by Julia Kie
Summary: Jungkook yang cerewet bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung yang seenak jidat. Akankah kisah mereka seperti Tom & Jerry yang tak pernah akur atau justru malah sebaliknya. ** Mahkluk baru yang mencoba iseng aplod disini *
1. chapter 1

" Jungkook, Jungkook, Jungkook!"

'Astaga, kenapa bocah ini berisik sekalisih. Hello, si tampan Jungkook ini hanya ingin memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai.'

Sosok yang dipanggil Jungkook langsung menggerutu dalam hati, mengabaikan mahkluk yang kini tengah mendekatinya.

" Jungkook, astaga kau dengar aku tidak sih?"

Jungkook yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja menggembungkan bibirnya kesal. Mendongak lalu melirik sinis pada sosok yang kini tengah menggoyangkan- nggoyankan tubuhnya kasar.

" Apa?" Ia bertanya ketus, membuat Jimin melepaskan kedua tangannya pada pundak Jungkook, lalu menatapnya dengan gaya sok imutnya. Astaga, bolehkah Jungkok muntah sekarang juga.

" Apa? Cepat katakan, jangan membuatku menonjok mukamu saat ini juga Chimchim." Jungkook menggeram kesal sedangkanJimin hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

" Hehe... aku hanya mau pinjam tugas Matematikamu, kau tahukan aku buruk soal hitung menghitung." Jimin nyengir lebar dan Jungkook mendengus keras.

"Astaga bunuh aku sekarang Park Jimin, demi Tuhan yang masih kusembah, kau membangunkanku hanya untuk hal ini." Jungkook menggeram, melemparkan tasnya keatas meja yang langsung digeledah oleh Jimin tanpa permisi. Mengabaikan sosok disampingnya yang masih mengeluarkan asap imajiner diatas kepalanya.

" Jauh- jauh kau dari hidupku! Pergi sana, aku mau tidur lagi. Menggangu sekali lagi, kukebiri kau." Jungkook mendorong tubuh Jimin kasar, membuat tubuh yang tengah duduk nyaman disampingnya itu hampir oleng dibuatnya.

Jimin melirik Jungkook sinis, lalu mendengus.

" Kejamnya kau Kookie..." kemudian beranjak, menenteng buku tugas Jungkook dan melanjutkan menyalin ditempat duduknya.

Hening...

Jungkook sudah mulai terlelap kembali kealam mimpinya ketika suara menyebalkan dari si bantet Park Jimin terdengar lagi.

" Kookie..."

" Kookkie."

"Kokkie!"

" Hemm..."

Jungkook hanya menggumam, astaga si bantet ini. Bukankah dirinya tadi telah mengatakan jika dia akan mengebirinya jika si bocah itu berani menganggu tidurnya. Kenapa masih berani juga, apa dia tidak takut jika pen...

" Jeon Jungkook!"

'Eh, kok suara si bantet jadi lain dan lebih seram ya?' Ia membatin, menyadari hal itu otomatis membuatnya langsung membuka kelopak matanya seketika, menatap sosok berwajah tua yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah seram.

" Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah tidur di jam pelajaran pertamaku Jeon Jungkook. Keluar sana, bersihkan Toilet lantai 1!"

'Astaga demi celana dalam, Jeon Wonwo Hyungnya yang semalam ia cuci karena kalah main game. Kenapa pagi Jungkook hari ini buruk sekali.'

Dan Jungkook hanya sanggup keluar kelas dengan tampang lesu, diiringi tatapan kasihan dari teman sekelasnya termasuk si bantet Park Jimin.

' Kasihanmu tidak berguna untukku, aku butuh seseorang yang mau membersihkan Toilet untukku.' Ia berdecih dalam hati.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, sosok yang bisa dibilang cantik namun selalu mengaku tampan itu berjalan menuju Toilet seperti apa yang diperintah gurunya tadi. Hei, Jungkook itu bocah baik hati yang taat peraturan, kecuali hobi tidurnya dimana saja yang tak bisa diganggu gugat. Selebihnya dia adalah lelaki sejati yang bertanggung jawab.

Menendang pintu toilet dengan keras, meletakkan ember berserta karbol dan sikat kelantai dengan kasar. Masa bodoh dengan kata tanggung jawab yang baru saja ia banggakan tadi, ia sedang kesal saat ini jadi maafkan saja dia jika sedikit beringas saat ini.

" Tulisan Toiletnya sih satu, tapi biliknya banyak sekali." Jungkook mendecih, mengambil Karbol dan sikat lalu masuk ke bilik lelaki lalu menyikatnya dengan beringas. Untung Toilet lelaki tidak dibatesi bilik- bilik pribadi. Jadi dia bisa membersihkanya dengan cepat.

Akhirnya selesai juga, Jungkook memandang bangga hasil karyanya. Walaupun dia itu manja tapi lihatlah, dia masih sanggup membuat tempat yang tadi sangat jorok jadi wangi dan kinclong.

" Bukankah aku hebat?" Ia tersenyum lebar, namun senyumnya langsung luntur seketika begitu menatap deretan bilik- bilik kecil yang berjejer disana.

" Apa aku harus membersihkan itu juga?" Jungkook menggumam lemas, mengangkat embernya menuju bilik perempuan. Untung saat ini masih jam pelajaran, jadi tempat ini sepi dari perempuan tukang gosip dan tukang dandan. Hal yang selalu membuat seorang Jungkook malas untuk melihatnya.

" 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6, enam bilik. Baiklah, kita mulai dari bilik pertama Jeon Jungkook. Semangat!" Jungkook menyemangati diri sendiri, lalu bersiap masuk ke bilik paling ujung sebelum...

"Eungh... terus... terus... oh... ah..."

' What The Hell, apa itu?'

Jungkook mendelik, menatap sinis kearah bilik yang tertutup. Abaikan saja Jungkook, mungkin itu hanya setan gila yang tengah mengingau. Kerjakan tugasmu, agar cepat selesai dan kau bisa tidur sepuasmu di UKS. Jungkook berucap dalam hati, menuangkan karbol dan mulai menyikat.

"Oh... oh... ini nikmat, eungh..."

" Brengsek!" Jungkook melempar sikatnya. "Apa mereka tidak berpikir disini ada remaja yang masih punya hormon. Kenapa mereka mendesah sekeras itu."

" Terus lebih dalam Oppa..."

Ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi, batinya kesal. Dengan keras ia menendang pintu bilik yang tetutup. Menimbulkan bunyi Brakk!! yang cukup keras, membuat suara yang tadi berisik itu kini terdiam seketika.

"Keluar kalian! " Jungkook menendang pintu sekali lagi, masa bodoh jika pintunyarusak. Sekolah ini milik kakeknya dan tabunganya juga masih cukup untuk menggantinya.

2 menit kemudian, pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok perempuan dengan pakaian acak- acakan yang langsung berlari terbirit- terbirit meninggalkan Jungkook dan sosok pemuda tinggi yang kini menatapnya dengan ekpresi kesal.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya berdecih, menatapnya tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

" Apa? Pergi sana, aku laporkan pada Kakek kapok kau!" Ia berucap sinis.

" Hehe... Baby sayang, jangan ya. Kau tak kasian padaku jika aku dibuang Kakek ke Afrika dan dimakan Singa."

" Tidak!" Jungkook menjawab singkat dan sosok didepanya mendengus kesal.

" Baiklah, kau bisa menguras tabunganku sesukamu. Puas kau!"

" Baiklah, Jeon Wonwoku yang cantik, aku suka itu." Jungkook mengacungkan jempolnya dengan ekpresi kelewat bahagia. Membuat Sosok yang tak lain adalah Kakak kandungnya itu langsung menurunkan bahunya lemas.

' Persiapkan rekeningmu kosong lagi, Wonwo' batinya melas.

" Oh ya Hyung, berhentilah jadi penjahat.Ingat, kau sudah janji akan menikah dengan pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu setelah dia pulang dari Amerika nanti."

" Akan kupikirkan jika kau tak mengadu padanya macam- macam. Aku membunuhmu jika Mingyu sampai tahu aku selingkuh."

" Ok...

" Baiklah, cepat selesaikan tugasmu." Wonwo mencibir, " Reputasimu sudah berubah ya? Cucu pemilik sekolah jadi cleaning servis, kurasa tak buruk juga."

" Masa bodoh." Jungkook menjawab santai, namun sebelum Hyungnya itu melangkah pergi ia berucap datar "Aku sudah mengiklankan mobilmu di Weibo, jadi jangan heran jika nanti ada yang menawarnya."

What the hell

" Sialan kau Jungkook!!!"

Dan Jungkook langsung masuk kedalam bilik dan mengunci pintunya, mengamankan dirinya dari sang Hyung yang tengah mengamuk saat ini.

" Huah... akhirnya..." Jungkook meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal, setengah jam berlalu dan kini Toiletnya sudah bersih semua.

" Huh... capeknya," ia mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas closet duduk, menyederkan tubuhnya pada tembok dan " hoahem... aku ngantuk." Ia menguap pelan.

Hening, untuk beberapa lama, sampai akhirnya sebuah teriakan melengking terdengar dari dalam bilik yang tertutup itu.

" Sialan... siapa kau? berani- beraninya memperkosaku saat tidur!!"

Haha...

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

" Huh... haruskah aku melakukan ini?"

Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang tengah menatap ragu sebuah gerbang dengan tulisan

" Hanyoung High School" yang terpampang megah dihadapanya. Ia malas sungguh, tapi bagaimanapun juga jika ayahnya sudah bicara maka itu mutlak. Tidak bisa ditolak bahkan saat dirinya yang hanya anak satu- satunya itu mengancam akan bunuh diri sekalipun.

Karena dengan entengnya, sang ayah yang sok keren tapi malah terlihat absurd itu justru mengatakan " Silahkan, aku bisa mencari Taehyung yang baru" atau " Kurasa kami masih mampu, membuat Taehyung yang baru." Dan si Taehyung yang mengaku tampan ini masih butuh uang Ayahnya untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhanya. Dan lagi, buat apa mati jika itu justru membuat ayahnya justru akan bertepuk tangan bahagia. Hell, ia masih waras dan masih tak ingin mengalah dengan ayahnya yang aneh tapi baik hati itu.

Maka dengan terpaksa dan berat hati,disinilah Kim Taehyung sekarang berada. Berdiri didepan gerbang yang akan menjadi sekolahnya untuknya 1,5 tahun kedepan.

" Hell, Kim Yesung itu benar- benar sudah gila, dulu dia menyuruhku sekolah di Inggris dan sekarang dengan entengnya mengatakan, " Tae pulang, pindah ke Seoul saja sekolahnya. Buat apa jauh- jauh sekolah di Inggris jika bahasa Inggrismu itu hanya pas- pasan." Taehyung mencibir, menirukan ucapan ayahnya kemarin saat ditelepon dengan wajah malas.

" Dia bahkan tidak bisa bahasa Inggris sama sekali, setidaknya aku mampu hidup dengan baik selama setahun ini." Ia mencibir lagi, berjalan menyusuri lorong yang bisa dibilang sepi. Maklum, ini memang telah waktunya pelajaran dimulai, dan Taehyung sengaja datang terlambat karena tidak mau mengikuti upacara di hari senin.

Dan setelah umpatan dan segala cibiran itu berhenti dari bibirnya tepat setelah dirinya berdiri didepan sebuah pintu bertuliskan ruang kepala sekolah dengan tulisan tinta hitam yang cukup besar tepat berada diatas pintu.

" Selamat datang Kim Taehyung."

Waow...

Ia bahkan belum sempat mengetuk pintu, tetapi sosok didalamnya telah menyambutnya. Padahal pintunya tertutup rapat dan dia tidak bisa melihat sosok didalam itu wajahnya seperti apa. Wah, dia jadi horor sendiri, jangan- jangan sosok didalam itu...

" Cepat masuk, dan jangan berfikir aku seorang cenayang atau hantu."

Daebak... Taehyung hanya sanggup melongo mendengarnya, namun tangannya tetap membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah itu.

" Duduklah..." sesosok lelaki paruh baya dengan garis wajah yang bisa dibilang masih sempurna itu mengalihkan wajahnya dari deretan televisi yang berjajar rapi ditembok, benda yang saat ini tengah menampilkan suasana disemua sudut Sekolah. 'Pantas, dia tahu aku datang. Orang dia melihat

'CCTV' batinya jengah.

" Seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku melihat CCTV." Jawabnya tenang dan Taehyung hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuahsenyuman.

" Ayahmu sudah menghubungiku soal kepindahanmu dan jujur aku heran, kenapa kau harus pindah, bukankah Inggris jauh lebih baik daripada disini?"

"Saya juga heran tentang ini." Taehyung menjawab pelan.

" Tapi aku tidak heran, Ayahmu memang aneh sejak dulu." sosok itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

'Nah itu kau tahu, kenapa mesti bertanyasih? Batin Taehyung kesal, namun ia tetap tersenyum demi sebuah harga diri.

" Baiklah, Kim Taehyung. Kau bisa langsung ke kelas, guru Nam akan mengantarkanmu. "

Taehyung menoleh keluar lebih tepatnya kearah pintu dan menemukan seseorang disana dengan tampilan rapi telah menunggunya. Maka dengan segera ia membungkuk dan pamit meninggalkan Kepala sekolah yang menurutnya 11- 12 dengan Ayahnya itu.

" Namaku Ki Taehyung, aku pindahan dari Inggris. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku bisa bahasa Korea dengan lancar dan pandai menulis hangul."

Ia mengenalkan dirinya dengan senyum ceria ala Kim Taehyung yang langsung ditanggapi tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh siswa seperti perkenalan saat ia masuk Taman kanak-kanak dulu.

" Baiklah, Kim Taehyung kau bisa duduk ditempat kosong disana." Sang Guru berucap ramah dan mempersilahkannya untuk memilih diantara 2 bangku kosong yang ada disana.

Taehyung melangkah pelan, berjalan kearah bangku kosong yang ada didekat jendela nomor 3 paling kanan. Karena meja kosong didepanya ada sebuah tas berwarna biru yang tergeletak indah disana, menandakan jika tempat itu sudah ada penghuninya. Dan ia bukan tipe orang yang suka merebut tempat duduk orang.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan khidmat, tenang dan damai. Bersyukur Taehyung mampu mengikuti semuanya dengan baik,walau jelas kurikulumnya jauh berbeda dengan di sekolahnya yang semula.

Berterimakasihlah pada otaknya yang cukup jenius, sehingga ia mampu mengingat apa yang telah diajarkan saat Junior High school dulu atau dia harus bersyukur karena baru pindah ke Inggris setahun lalu sehingga tak mengubah otaknya sama sekali.

Dua jam berlangsung dengan damai, dan bell tanda istirahat baru saja berbunyi 2 menit yang lalu. Walau begitu, kelas sudah sangat sepi menyisakan dirinya dan seorang lelaki pendek yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

" Hai, aku Park Jimin." Sosok itu mendekat kearahnya, mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum malu- malu. Namun nampak lucu bagi Taehyung karena matanya menyipit dan meninggalkan garis lurus yang nampak menggemaskan.

" Taehyung..." ia menjawab singkat, membalas uluran tangan itu agar terlihat sopan.

" Apa kau lapar?" Dia menggaruk tengkuknya " Maksudku, kau anak baru dan aku yakin kau belum tahu kantinya jadi aku..."

"Aku lapar, ayo pergi!" Taehyung menarik tangannya, menyeretnya keluar saat anak itu bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapanya.

" Tae, kantinya kesana, bukan disana."

Dan Taehyung hanya mampu menggaruk tengkuknya dan nyengir karena malu.

Semangkuk bulgogi dan sekotak susu pisang telah berada diatas meja Taehyung dan Jimin saat ini. Mereka makan dengan tenang, sesekali Taehyung mengamati suasana disekelilingnya yang nampak ramai.

" Kenapa kau pindah? Maksudku walau sekolah ini termasuk sekolah bagus tapi tetap saja Inggris lebih hebatkan?" Jimin bertanya disela- sela mengunyah bulgoginya.

Taehyung mengangguk, menelan bulgoginya dan mengendikkan bahunya.

" Entahlah, Ayahku menelpon dan dengan datar mengatakan ' pulang dan pindah' itu saja.

" Waow... Ayahmu pasti sosok yang..."

" Galak? Sayangnya tidak Jim, hanya sedikit ya... kau tau Kim yesung?" Taehyung berbisik pelan didepan mulut Jimin, membuat anak itu langsung membulatkan matanya kaget.

" Kim Yesung? Penyanyi ballad itu? Yang kemarin baru main film dijepang? Manusia yang agak aneh itu?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

" Tapi apa hubunganmu denganya?" Jimin bertanya dengan tampang bodohnya, membuat Taehyung tertawa jika tidak ingat ia tengah berbicara serius saat ini.

" Dia Ayahku." Taehyung berbisik lagi, membuat Jimin hampir berteriak jika tidak melihat tanda dari Taehyung untuk diam. Dan sebagai fans dari Kim Yesung maka dia menurut.

" Waow... aku terkejut, tapi..." Jimin tersenyum manis, " bisakah aku bertemu denganya, kau tahu aku sangat ngefans dengan ayahmu dan..."

" Kau bisa datang kerumahku kapan saja, anggap saja uang tutup mulut."

" Deal..." dan mereka bertaut kelingking laksana anak TK.

Ish...

Taehyung tiba- tiba meringis dan itu membuat Jimin heran melihatnya, " Kau kenapa Tae?" Ia bertanya khawatir.

" Kebelet pipis..." Taehyung tersenyum gaje.

Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya tanda kesal, " lurus terus lalu belok kiri."

Dan Taehyung langsung berlari, begitu Jimin menyelesaikan ucapanya. Membuat sosok sipit itu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

Taehyung berlari tergesa, sesuatu dibawah sana sudah tidak tahan minta dikelurkan. Dan beruntung ia menemukan toilet ini dengan mudah. Jadi ia bisa segera menuntaskan hasratnya yang sudah tertahankan.

Ia mendesah lega begitu urusanya selesai, melangkah keluar dari bilik, namun matanya mengernyit saat matanya tak sengaja menangakap sebuah kaki yang menyembul dari bilik perempuan yang terbuka.

'Astaga bocah itu kenapa? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu, dilihat dari gaya kakinya yang tak lazim. Seolah- seolah bocah itu pingsan.'

Maka dengan langakah pelan dan mantab, ia berjalan kebilik yang hanya berjarak sekitar 3 meter darinya.

Taehyung mengeryit begitu ia sampai ditempat, dilihat sesosok mahkluk yang seperti berujud lelaki tengah duduk berselonjor ditoilet duduk yang ditutup dengan mata tertutup dan mulut menganga.

" Dia pingsan atau tidur? Karena kalau mati itu mustahil dilihat dari dadanya yang naik turun tanda ia masih bernafas."

Taehyung bermonolog, telunjuknya berada dibibir dengan kepala manggut-manggut tanda ia tengah berfikir.

" Haha... " Ia tertawa pelan, seumur- seumur baru menemui sosok seperti ini dihidupnya. " Bisa- bisanya dia tidur disini, apa dia gelandangan yang tak punya rumah, hingga menumpang tidur ditoilet sekolah."

" Tapi mana ada gelandangan bisa sekolah ditempat ini, itu jelas mustahil. Bahkan wajahnya tak menunjukkan tanda kemiskinan sedikitpun." Taehyung merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya, menggeser layar dan membuka aplikasi camera dan mengarahnya pada sosok didepanya dan menekan tombolnya dengan cepat dengan iringan lampu flash yang menyala terang tanda ia tengah memotret.

Dia imut juga, Taehyung tersenyum, Memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke kantomg celananya kembali.

" Buset, dia tidur atau mati sih?" Taehyung menggeleng aneh, ini sudah 15 menit dia disini. Menatap bocah tidur yang nampak polos didepanya ini. Bahkan bell telah berbunyi nyaring, memekakkan telinganya sejak 5 menit lalu namun kenapa bocah ini tidak bangun juga.

" Jangan- jangan dia pingsan?" Ia mulai berfikir aneh, perlahan ia membukkan badanya berniat membangunkanya atau setidaknya ia mengeceknya jika bocah ini benar- benar pingsan. Namun baru saja, ia akan mengulurkan tangannya, mata itu terbuka diiringi suara teriakan nyaring yang hampir membuatnya terjengakang karena kaget.

" Sialan, siapa kau berani-beraninya memperkosaku!"

Astaga bocah ini sadis juga ternyata.

Tbc...

( Tae Pov ) cerita baru dimulai chap 3


End file.
